To get to school each morning, Vanessa takes a horse $19.33$ kilometers and a train $2.27$ kilometers. In total, the journey takes $26.48$ minutes. How many kilometers is Vanessa's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Vanessa travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Vanessa travels $21.6$ kilometers in total.